To Walk Away
by RoleModel2
Summary: Here to Help the lost shippers! this story will cheer you up! Read read read! Its awesome.


Disclaimer...I don't own them.. And If I did. This last episode would have been more shippery!!  
  
JAG- To Walk Away  
  
* Flash back *  
  
"I love you too" Clay says looking deeply in Mac's eyes.  
  
* End Flash Back *  
  
Mac sighs and takes a sip of her water, then looks out the window.  
  
"What have I done, I don't know what I did, he thought I said I love him, but I don't know who I love!" Mac says angrily throwing the glass cup against the wall. And placing her face in her hands in frustration.  
  
Out Side Mac's Apartment  
  
* Knock Knock *  
  
--Crash--  
  
"Mac!" Harm says practically breaking down the door and rushing in.  
  
"Harm what the he-" Mac gets cut off  
  
"What's going on what happened!!!" Harm shouts looking around.  
  
"What are you talking about Harm!" Mac asks annoyed  
  
"I...heard...a crash." Harm states confused  
  
"Just my cup, slamming against the wall no big deal harm I'm a b-"Mac gets cut off by Harm's mocking  
  
"I'm a big girl, I can take care of a stupid cup falling, I know I know, sew me for caring." Harm says throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Just what are you doing here anyway Harm?" Mac asks shaking her head.  
  
"I don't remember...oh yeah, you forgot your coat and your files today in your office..." Harm says scratching his head.  
  
"Do you like to check what I leave every day? Looking for my faults so you can rub in it!" Mac yells tossing the pieces of broken glass in the trash can.  
  
"Slow down Tiger. First of all... I was checking if you had left yet, to see if you wanted to walk out with me. Second of all what the hell are you talking about?" Harm asks raising his voice.  
  
"Nothing Harm, nothing at all." Mac says rubbing her eyes  
  
"Tell me Mac, what's going on?" Harm asks nicely.  
  
"Why the hell would you care! You have a family now you don't have time to be wi...to be with me anymore" Mac quietly says closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.  
  
"Mac...that's not true, I always have time to b-" Harm gets cut off now by Mac.  
  
"I don't cry when I kill a terrorist and I don't cry when everything else goes wrong. But yet I seem to find a way to cry around you." Mac says slightly laughing and wiping away a tear.  
  
"That's the last thing I want to happen, Mac, I will always have time for you, I always have, I just didn't know what to do, I was so confused, I just I couldn't let go. But I can now." Harm says pleading.  
  
"No Harm, you let go when I am trying to move on. But I can't and I can't do this shit every time we fight or every time "us" comes up cause it tares me apart cause eventually we will just keep arguing and then you can leave like Clay did...go ahead Harm leave!!" Mac yells at him.  
  
"No" Harm states yelling  
  
"GO HARM! Clay was right all the other men I have been with just stay and fight!" Mac yells more tears silently dripping down her cheeks.  
  
"That's why I won't leave!" Harm yells throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Why cause that's what Clay did! Get over your ego Harm!" Mac yells glaring at him.  
  
"No that's not it Mac, I stay and fight I don't walk out of your life, and act like nothing happened I stay and try to fix it. I don't just leave you and let your cry here alone damnit! Even though you don't think so I care about you a whole hella-va lot more than Clay EVER will. Wanna know why Mac? Can you handle it? You can handle everything else. I don't leave cause I want to be with you, I don't want to just walk away from you every time you need my damn help!" Harm yells then runs his hands through his hair and slips down the wall and sits on the ground.  
  
"I...." Mac stammers and looks away.  
  
"You don't have some come back now Mac. Want to know why. Cause you can't argue with the truth! And you know I love you deep down in the marine heart of yours, but you wont accept it cause you think I am going to push you away right when get close to me." Harm states then continues "Well, I'm not, want to know how you know? Cause right here and right now I am not leaving till I hear you say you don't love me, or that you don't want to give "us" a try!"  
  
"Harm...your right I am afraid you are losing interest in you" Mac says quietly.  
  
"I can't lose interest in you. Your all I have ever wanted. And I love you Sarah Mackenzie." Harm says walking over to her and lifting her chin up so she is looking in his eyes.  
  
"you know I told Clay that Sadik hurt someone I loved. And he thought I was talking about him, but really I don't know who I was talking about." Mac whispers and closes her eyes.  
  
"Open your eyes Sarah, Look at me." Harm says gently.  
  
Mac opens her eyes and slightly smiles.  
  
"That's all I ever wanted was a smile." Harm says leaning in to kiss her. But stops right before he reaches he lips.  
  
"Is this what you want Sarah?" Harm asks one cenimeter away from kissing her.  
  
"mm hmm, I love you" Mac whispers then closes the tiny gap and gently presses her lips against Harm's.  
  
After a few gently kisses. Mac whispers "thank you for not walking away"  
  
"if would take a lot more than you telling me to get out to every walk away" Harm says gently then returns to kissing Mac's soft lips tenderly.  
  
The End!  
  
I thought I would try and cheer all you shippers up.  
  
This episode wasn't as bad as you might think. If you look at it in my point of view.  
  
~&~ Harm and Mac Forever In Love ~&~  
  
Signed: #~# Role Model 2 #~# 


End file.
